how_to_train_your_dragon_alternate_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Trojan Empire
The Trojan Empire, also known as the Empire, was an Imperial Power that ruled over a majority of the Seven Kingdoms and various outposts in the Unknown Regions. Troy remains the Capital and a symbol of Imperial authority throughout the Kingdoms. In the beginning, the Trojan Empire was based around Troy with a reliance on fishing and maritime trade with other nations and city-states. However, in 160 BST (Before the Siege of Troy) Troy underwent a massive military expansion programme and began settling beyond its borders bringing Troy into conflict with smaller city-states and beginning the Age of Expansion. After the Age of Expansion, 150 - 92 BST, the Empire stood virtually unchallenged until the emergence of the Covenant in 30 BST which ignited the Trojan-Covenant War. Early Years 200 - 150 BST During the early years of the cities existence, Troy fell under attack from various raiders and barbarians, but in 200 BST the city began a construction programme building the cities first walls, which now stand as the walls to the Imperial Palace and Administration. The city experienced a population boom in 168 BST during the Gondorian-Malachor Wars which saw thousands of refugees flee westward towards Troy and various other city-states. In 164 BST Troy had a population of over 500,000 people and became the major trading city in the region establishing medium-sized fishing and trade villages across the coast. The expansion of Troy beyond its established borders brought it into conflict with various city-states which saw Troy as a threat to their security and in 157 BST the Confederation of the Great House's was formed and immediately declared war on Troy resulting in the War of Legacy in which the Trojan emerged victorious and the Trojan Empire proclaimed in 150 BST. Age of Expansion 150 - 92 BST After the Trojan victory in the War of Legacy, the Empire continued its military expansion programme and, with its new found wealth, began to ceaselessly explore vast swaths of territory. In 147 BST Reach was founded as a means of accessing the Narrow Sea and soon fell into contact with the city-state of Meeren. In 142 BST, the Empire established formal diplomatic relations with Gondor and despite the military's optimism for war with Gondor, a non-aggression pact was signed between the two powers. Also during this time, the Iron Islands were discovered by Trojan merchant ships. In 120 BST, the Empire began settling territories east of The Twins and came into conflict with the Northern Lords, despite Troy's offer of negotiation the Northern Lords continued to harass Trojan efforts to settle the region and Troy declared war on the North. In the same year whilst Troy was distracted fighting in the North, the Iron Islands under King Balwin II began raiding Imperial shipping heading for Dol Amroth and despite warnings from the Empire Balwin refused to end the raiding leading to the subsequent declaration of war. After a decisive Trojan victory at the Fang in 113 BST and the signing of the White Concordate, the North became an Imperial Protectorate. During this time the Imperial 3rd Fleet had also been attempting to tie down the Iron Fleet but with little success and merchant shipping still remained vulnerable until in 112 BST a raid against merchant shipping coming out of Dol Amroth mistakenly destroyed several Gondorian merchant vessels and Gondor declared war on the Iron Islands. With Gondorian aid, the Imperial 3rd Fleet and Gondorian Grand Fleet were able to shatter the Iron Fleet leading to the surrender and exile of King Balwin II.